Vincent Perotta
Vincent "Vinny" Perotta is a major antagonist of the crime-drama tv series Criminal Minds. He is a sadistic, paranoid, and seemingly emotionless hitman who works for the Maryland mafia boss, Michael Russo, and the main antagonist of the season one episode Natural Born Killer. He is portrayed by . Biography Vincent Perotta was born sometime in 1958 in Baltimore, Maryland. As a child, Vincent would suffer heavy abuse from his father Frank who beat him and his mother frequently. Because of Frank's status as a well-respected member of the community, the abuse was never reported or noticed. At the age of seventeen, Vincent killed his father while on a hunting trip, and made it look it was an accident. After his mother passed away, Vincent began living in his parents' now empty house and also began his killings. At some point, he became a hitman for the mafia boss, Michael Russo, but would still kill on the side for his emotional release. Natural Born Killer One night, Michael Russo hires Vincent to kill a criminal named Freddy Condore. When Vincent goes to kill Freddy, he does not expect for Freddy's aunt and uncle to be home. He subdues the family and kills the aunt first by slashing her throat in order to torment the uncle. He then sadistically tortures the uncle and dismembers Freddy's body. However, because Mrs. DiMarco was his first women victim, he makes a mistake by leaving pieces of Freddy's body in various dumpsters, something he's also never done. The FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit group investigates and upon looking at the crime scene are able to deduce that they're looking for a professional hitman. Meanwhile, Vincent abducts an undercover FBI agent named James Baker and brings him back to his childhood home where he tortures him and tries to get him to admit to being an agent. The BAU's investigation eventually leads them to Michael Russo, who denies having hired a hitman. But, the BAU's leader, Jason Gideon, shows Russo a list of victims that Vincent killed outside of orders and warns him that Vincent may think he's betraying him to the FBI. They leave, but listen in on a call that Russo makes to Vincent, telling him to meet him at the junkyard. The FBI and BAU head to the junkyard where Agent Hotchner is beaten and nearly strangled by Vincent. However, back-up arrives and incapacitates him with two taser shots. After being apprehended, Vincent is interrogated by Gideon, while the others examine the contents of Vincent's van in order to locate Agent Baker. Eventually, Hotch and Gideon are able to figure out that Vincent loved his mother and that was the reason that Mrs. DiMarco's death was quick and painless, and also why Vincent went off-script. Hotch interrogates Vincent with the new information and manages to get him to reveal his father's name. Now knowing that the father's name was Frank, the BAU are able to track down and save Agent Baker. Vincent is taken away and presumably either thrown in a Federal Prison or sentenced to death for his crimes. List of Victims *1: Franklin V. Perotta | Unspecified, presumably shot with a rifle. *2-100: Unnamed male victims, prior | Unknown, presumably tortured and fed to rats. *101: Helen DiMarco | Throat slashed. *102: William DiMarco | Tortured and disembowled. *103: Frederick Condore | Tortured and dismembered. Trivia *He is most likely based off the real life hitman , better known as The Iceman. As both were hitman who worked for the mob, started their criminal life at a young age, had abusive fathers, and tortured their victims with rats. External links *Vincent Perotta on the Criminal Minds Wiki. Navigation Category:Assassins Category:Burglars Category:Brutes Category:Criminal Minds Villains Category:Criminals Category:Fictionalized Category:Gangsters Category:Homicidal Category:Imprisoned Category:Inconclusive Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Misandrists Category:Mutilators Category:Neutral Evil Category:One-Shot Category:Paranoid Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Sophisticated Category:Stalkers Category:Thief Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vandals